randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
MG4
Single Player The MG4 is a rare weapon that only appears in the Task Force 141 campaign. It is seen being used by Shadow Company in "Just Like Old Times", and can be found and used in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", "The Gulag" and "Contingency". It has a lower rate of fire than its multiplayer counterpart and can only hold a maximum of 200 rounds spare. For these reasons, other weapons are usually better alternatives. It never appears with any attachments. Multiplayer The MG4 is unlocked at level 16, making it the third LMG available. It is a 3 shot kill with Stopping Power; a 4 shot kill without. It has a moderate rate of fire, with extremely low recoil and very little idle sway with most attachments. It has the lowest damage per second out of the light machine guns, iron sights which are slightly misaligned and suffers from the silencer glitch, also seen on the M9 and M240. For these reasons, it is one of the least used and most underestimated light machine guns in Modern Warfare 2. The MG4 can however be a very effective weapon. The low recoil means that it is effective when fired full auto even without the Grip. Without a grip, it is about as accurate as the M4A1. Otherwise, when used with a Grip, it is essentially a LMG version of the ACR, with no damage loss over range, larger magazines, a slightly higher rate of fire, and the slower handling of a LMG. Even with the ACOG, this weapon can be fired full auto with minimal loss of accuracy. These qualities mean the MG4 is outclassed at short and medium range. It excels at longer range battles, where accuracy regularly trumps power. Since LMGs have no damage drop off with range, the MG4 will kill in as many bullets as one of the higher damage assault rifles (the SCAR-H or the TAR-21 for example, with or without Stopping Power) but it has barely any recoil with a Grip, and has a higher rate of fire than both of those weapons. Conversely, because of the lack of damage drop off or increase, using a silencer - with or without Stopping Power at close range is extremely ill-advised, as it still takes either 4 or 5 shots to kill, meaning much like the M240, the player will be overwhelmed by all the SMGs, most Assault Rifles, or even other LMGS. Since it has almost as little recoil as the ACR, it actually can be much more useful at long range because of its higher damage at longer ranges and it's slightly quicker rate of fire, along with the 100 round pouch. Unfortunately, the MG4's iron sights are slightly off, as the rear sight is lowered compared to front sight. Bullets will land at the top of the thicker part of the sight. This problem is easily solved through the use of any optic besides the iron sights. Most players consider Bling with Grip and a Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight, or ACOG. The Thermal Scope can be surprisingly effective on certain maps such as Underpass, Estate, or Wasteland as the recoil is mostly visual and resets quite quickly before the next shot. A Silencer is ill-advised on the MG4 since it decreases the damage from 30 to 20, meaning without stopping power it will take 5 shots to kill at any distance (4 with stopping power), as well as still showing up on enemy radar when fired due to a bug. Many players may be bothered by its slow reload (as it is tied with the RPD as the slowest in the game) of 9 seconds, but there are a few options to mitigate it. Sleight of Hand is one of the obvious perks to counteract the slow reload, also the benefit from Sleight of Hand Pro decreases the time to aim down the sight. One Man Army is actually faster than reloading the MG4 with the added benefit of replenishing ammo and equipment. Using the Extended Mags attachment for the weapon is another solution; giving the MG4 all 200 rounds in one large magazine and thus no reload (unless more ammunition is picked up, or the player uses Scavenger Pro). It is to be noted that when FMJ is equipped with the weapon, the title for the weapon reads "MG4 Explosive Rounds". This does not grant the weapon any extra damage, nor does it grant it any splash damage, FMJ with the MG4 is like FMJ on any other weapon, but the title is just different. While playing split-screen, the player cannot see the Heartbeat Sensor on the gun. This also applies when the player is aiming down the sight. Category:COD Category:MW2 Category:Guns